Some Time Alone
by Larelles
Summary: Liara/FemShep romance set between Mass Effect and Mass Effect 2. Liara and Shepard finally have some time to be alone after the events of Mass Effect 1, lemony goodness ensues :3


**Hey! This is my first time writing fanfiction in literally years, so please forgive me if I'm a bit rusty :P Hopefully I'll be getting back into the swing of things more often now.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Liara rubbed her eyes tiredly. The samples she had managed to take from the last Prothean site were starting to swim in front of her eyes. She checked the timepiece strapped to her wrist and realized that she had been awake for over 20 hours. Time moved differently on the Normandy. Without definitive day and night in space, the blue skinned woman often found herself staying up for hours longer than she ought to. She leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms over her head, not relishing the thought of returning to her bed alone. Shepard had been away on Feros for over a week assisting with the redevelopment and cleanup of the colony, while the Normandy was docked at the Citadel for maintenance.

The plan was to pickup Shepard and her team of Garrus and Ashley in a few days time once repairs on the ship were complete, and Liara had been counting down the days til she could finally embrace her human lover again. Ever since the attack on the Citadel, Shepard had been caught up in council meetings and Spectre business on other planets and Liara was kept busy with analyzing the Prothean artifacts they had collected on their travels, so the couple had not been given much time to be alone together. Aside from a brief moment of passion before Shepard had left for Feros, Liara and Shepard had not been able to be intimate again in the same way as they were before Ilos.

Remembering the events of that night sent a purple blush creeping up her cheeks and caused a pleasing tightness to form in her lower belly. She had heard about the pleasure of the union from other Asari and read about it in research but nothing could have prepared her for the intense sensations that Shepard had elicited in her body and the intimacy of connecting their minds as one. Ever since that night, something had awoken in Liara that was more primal than anything she had felt before. She yearned for a repeat of the pleasures she had had, but to experience them more intensely and to go down darker paths that she had only heard about in whispers on Thessia.

Liara was startled out of her reverie by the familiar hiss of the lab door sliding open. She turned to find the woman who had been previously occupying her thoughts, striding towards her with a crooked smile on her face.

'Shepard!' Liara exclaimed, leaping up from her chair and pulling the woman into a tight embrace. 'I thought we were to pick you up after your aid on Feros was complete! That was not to be for another three days or more!'

'I know my love, but since the restoration was going so well I was able to slip away a few days early and catch a cargo transport back to the Citadel, and you', Shepard grinned.

'I was just thinking of you' murmured Liara leaning back from the hug.

'Oh?'

'I was remembering the night we spent together, before Ilos' she said casting her eyes down coyly, a small smile playing about her lips.

'Mmm, really?' Shepard queried, with a glint in her eyes 'And why were you thinking about that?'

'All that I had been told about the union could not compare to experiencing it for myself. It was a wonderful occurrence, and I believe that was because of you.'

'Something you would be willing to try again?'

'Most definitely' Liara replied, nuzzling her face against Shepards neck with a smile, 'I have been told of a few other practices one can do during the union by other Asari when I was still in the Science academy on Thessia, and I would like to try them with you.'

'So you want to use me as a science experiment?' Shepard said, pulling back from the embrace with a serious look.

'Oh! What..?! No, of course not! I did not mean to imply- that is, I didn't mean to say-'

'Liara,' Shepard laughed, 'It's all right, I was just teasing'

'You must think that I am stupid, I always seem to blunder and make a fool of myself when I'm speaking with you'.

'I think it's very endearing, it makes me care for you more and more' Shepard replied, placing a light kiss on the tip of Liara's nose. 'So what are these 'practices' you would like to try?'

'Mmm, I think we should go to your quarters Commander' Liara whispered seductively, 'I believe we have some reacquainting to do and the things I would like to try require a little more privacy'.

Shepard slowly released herself from the embrace and quirked her eyebrow at the Asari's sudden boldness, with an amused smile played about her lips. Liara grasped Shepard's hand, and with a seductive look thrown over her shoulder led the Commander from her laboratory up to Shepard's quarters.

* * *

**Did you think I was going to just GIVE you smut? Nah, you'll have to wait until I upload again :3 Yeah I'm a little mean :P **

**Hopefully I'll be uploading again in little over a week, as finals are getting a bit hectic at the moment (yeah I know, great time to get inspiration to write again).**

**CHAPTER 2 coming soon...**


End file.
